Boo!
by Vindemiatrix67
Summary: Yunho –seorang namja maskulin dipaksa untuk keluar dari kehidupannya yang monoton untuk menjalani liburan bersama seorang arwah jahil nan polos di villa yang penuh misteri. /"Boo-Jae?"/Yaoi–BL. YunJae. RnR, Please?


Disclaimer: All Chara © God /Boo! © Vindemiatrix67

Pairing: YunJae (Yang lain nyusul)

Warning: Yaoi. BoyxBoy. Miss Typo(s), maybe. Author Newbie.

Rated: T (bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)

–OoioOoioOoioO–

Seorang namja maskulin berjalan tegap memasuki sebuah Villa bersama seorang lain berpakaian formal. Manik _onyx _nya mengerling melihat-lihat villa yang terletak agak jauh dari desa terdekat. Villa besar nan mewah itu terlihat sedikit tak terawat sedikit tak terawat karena banyaknya debu yang menempel pada kain putih penutup perabotan yang ada.

"Kama anda ada di atas, Tuan. Semoga anda betah di villa Jung ini, Tuan Muda." Lelaki berpakaian formal itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Tuan Muda' hanya menggumam untuk membalas perkataan pelayannya. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanya mandi dan tidur. Perjalanannya kesini selama 3 jam dari _Mansion_nya cukup menguras energinya.

"Para pelayan akan tiba sebentar lagi untuk membersihkan dan menata barang-barang. Tetapi anda bisa langsung menggunakan kamar anda karena sebelum ini saya sudah memerintahkan penjaga rumah ini untuk memebersihkan kamar atas terlebih dahulu," Kata sang pelayan. "Mari saya antar." Lelaki berumur empat puluhan itu segera memimpin jalan menuju lantai atas.

Setelah melewati tangga dan sebuah lorong yang penuh dengan lukisan, mereka sampai di sebuah pintu besar coklat yang dipenuhi dengan ukiran rumit. Membuka pintu, sang pelayan segera menggeser tubuhnya untuk mempersilahkan majikannya memasuki kamar besar yang telah tertata rapi.

"Silahkan beristirahat, Tuan Yunho." Masih manunduk ke bawah, sang pelayan tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu perlahan.

Setelah menggumamkan kata 'Terima Kasih', Yunho menyimpan kopernya dan menghempaskan bokongnya di tempat tidur _King size_ yang berada di tengah ruangan. Ia mengeluarkan I-Padnya dan mengetik beberapa kata sebelum membaringkan tubuhnya dengan kaki yang masih menjuntai ke lantai.

"Cih!" Yunho mendecak. Ia masih kesal dengan _Umma_nya yang memaksanya untuk mengambil liburan selama sebulan dengan alasan bahwa ia semakin terlihat tua karena terlalu banyak bekerja dan ia harus merilekskan otot-ototnya dengan berhenti bekerja sementara.

Sebenarnya, mengambil liburan atau tidak, sama saja bagi Yunho karena setelah liburan ini, ia akan kembali menjadi Yunho-direktur-rajin-yang-selalu-datang-tepat-waktu. Tapi demi menuruti keinginan sang _Umma_ yang terus mengomel tentang seberapa menyedihkannya kehidupan Yunho –karena Yunho tak memiliki pacar dan ia hanya memfokuskan diri untuk bekerja– mau tak mau Yunho melakukannya sesuai permintaan _umma_nya.

Semuanya diatur oleh _umma_nya. Dari ijin _Appa_ Yunho – sebagai pemilik perusahaan tempat Yunho bekerja– untuk mengambil cuti, sampai villa ini. Villa yang dibeli _umma_nya beberapa bulan lalu ini memang sudah sangat lama tidak digunakan. Hahh –Bilang saja Yunho dijadikan _beruang_ percobaan untuk menempati villa ini.

Merenggangkan otot-ototnya, Yunho beranjak menghampiri kopernya untuk mengambil handuk dan peralatan mandi. Matanya sudah mulai berat dan ia tidak mau tidur dengan badan lengket karena keringat.

Setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya, Yunho segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar mandi yang berada di pojok ruangan. ia menguap. Sepertinya ia memang butuh liburan. Semua kelelahannya seperti bertumpuk-tumpuk sekarang.

Yunho membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan mata sayu. Ia hampir menutup pintu kamar mandi ketika matanya menangkap sosok lain yang juga berada di ruang yang sama dengannya. Sosok itu memiliki kulit seputih porselen, dengan lingkar pinggang yang kecil. Rambut hitam kelamnya penuh dengan busa dengan kedua tangannya yang meremas rambutnya –keramas.

Sesaaat Yunho mengira sosok itu adalah _yeoja_ jika saja sosok itu tidak tiba-tiba berbalik dan menunjukka dadanya yang tidak menonjol. Wajahnya menunduk. Mata Yunho membulat. Ketika ia mengikuti perintah pikiran mesumnya untuk melihat yang lebih _bawah_, ia tidak pernah membayangkan untuk menemukan udara kosong. Sosok yang sedang menunduk itu, hanya memiliki setengah badan –yang melayang. Dengan kata lain, dia –_hantu_.

Sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya. Menunjukkan wajah cantiknya yang dihiasi seringai lucu yang sepertinya dimaksudkan untuk menakuti Yunho. Dan sepertinya berhasil karena Yunho segera keluar dari kamar mandi dengan membanting pintu. Untung saja ia tidak reflek berteriak tadi. Akan sangat memalukan jika direktur Jung yang terhormat ini sampai mengeluarkan suara yang bisa menjatuhkan _imej_nya.

Yunho memegang dadanya. Jatungnya berdetak cepat di luar normal. ia tidak menyangka ada hantu _namja_ cantik berada di villanya.

Yunho berjalan cepat keluar kamar dengan masih membawa handuk dan peralatan mandinya. Ia memutuskan untuk mandi di kamar mandi dekat dapur. Persetan dengan hantu itu, kalau mau memakai kamar mandinya ya pakai saja.

"Tuan?" Yunho tersentak. Ia menghentikan langkahnya di anak tangga terakhir dan menolehkan kepalanya untuk menemukan kepala pelayannya yang memandang heran ke arahnya dari lantai atas. "Ada yang salah dengan kamar mandi di kamar anda, Tuan?" Tanya sang pelayan setelah sampai di samping Yunho.

Yunho menggeleng, ia tidak mau mengungkit-unkit tentang hantu itu dengan kepala pelayannya. Ia memang sedikit takut dengan hantu tetapi tidak ada satu orang pun yang boleh tau tentang ketakutannya itu. Lelaki bermata elang itu melanjutkan langkahnya lagi, meninggalkan pelayannya yang memasang tampang tidak mengerti di belakangnya.

–OoioOoioOoioO–

Menghela napas, Yunho memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna coklat terang. Ia baru saja membongkar kopernya dan mengatur barangnya. Suasana yang terlalu hening membuatnya sedikit merinding. Ia jadi teringat adiknya –Jung Changmin adalah bocah setan pembuat onar. Setiap hari, _mansion_nya tidak pernah sepi karena kegaduhan Changmin. Entah itu Changmin yang merengek meminta makanan, berteriak karena kalah di game yang dimainkannya sampai membuat jebakan untuk mempermainkan pengasuhnya.

Tiba-tiba Yunho merindukan keluarganya. Merindukan kehangatan yang selalu menyelimuti keluarganya. _Appa_nya akhir-akhir ini sibuk diluar kota sehingga mengharuskannya untuk tinggal diluar kota untuk sementara. Dan _umma_nya pun tentu ikut dengan sang _appa_ karena jika _appa_nya sudah bekerja, ia bisa lupa segalanya termasuk makan dan kebutuhannya.

Ia jadi kasian dengan Changmin yang sekarang pasti sedang sendirian di rumah. Tapi mungkin itu kesenangan sendiri untuk Changmin karena beberapa hari yang lalu Yunho sempat memergoki Changmin tersenyum-senyum sendiri menatap layar HPnya. Dan saat Yunho berhasil mengintip layar HP Changmin, ia terkikik ketika menemukan _walpaper_ seorang gadis yang tersenyum manis dan membentuk jarinya menjadi 'V'.

Yunho bersyukur adiknya telah menemukan tambatan hatinya karena selama ini, adiknya yang berumur 14 tahun itu selalu mengatakan bahwa makanan adalah kekasih sejatinya. Dan dengan perginya semua anggota keluarganya, Yunho harap Changmin bisa menemukan celah untuk mendekati gadis itu dan mengajaknya berkencan.

_Tok Tok_

"Siapa?" Yunho bertanya malas. Ia berguling di kasurnya untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman.

Suara pelayannya terdengar kemudian. "Saya Tuan. Makan siang telah siap."

"Yaaahmmm.." Yunho menjawab setengah menggumam. Badannya yang menelungkup dengan muka yang menghadap ke bantal membuat suaranya tidak terdengar jelas. Tapi sepertinya gumaman Yunho terdengar sampai ke telinga pelayannya karena sedetik kemudian Yunho mendengar ketukan sepatu yang berjalan menjauhi kamarnya.

Yunho memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia hanya ingin mengistirahatkan kelopak matanya yang tiba-tiba terasa berat.

Oo–5 Menit Kemudian–oO

'_Fuuuuh'_

Mata Yunho terbuka perlahan. Samar-samar ia merasakan udara hangat berhembus di tengkuknya. Mengerjap sebentar, Yunho meraba tengkuknya sembari berbalik tidurnya menjadi terlentang. Setelah meregangkan ototnya, Yunho membuka matanya secara keseluruhan.

"_Hallo!"_ Yunho melotot. Diatasnya, seorang _namja_ cantik sedikit transparan melayang dengan wajah tepat di atas wajah Yunho.

"Aa–" Yunho menutup mulutnya. Ia segera beranjak dan berlari keluar kamarnya dengan tergesa. Meninggalkan _namja_ cantik yang dikiranya hantu terkikik di dalam kamarnya.

–OoioOoioOoioO–

"Leeteuk-_sshi_.." Setelah menaruh peralatan makannya diatas piring yang telah kosong, Yunho berinisiatif membuka percakapan dengan kepala pelayannya –Leeteuk.

"Ya, Tuan Muda?" Leeteuk membungkuk. Menunggu Tuan Mudanya untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sebelum _Umma_ membeli Villa ini, siapa yang menempati Villa ini?" Tanya Yunho sembari menatap _intens_ pelayannya yang tetap membungkukkan badannya.

Leeteuk menegakkan badannya. "Kalau tidak salah, Keluarga Bangsawan Kim lah yang menempati Villa ini Tuan," Leeteuk tersenyum. "Mereka mewariskan Villa ini turun menurun dari generasi mereka."

Dahi Yunho berkerut. "Jika mereka mewariskannya, kenapa _umma_ bisa membeli Villa ini?"

"Villa ini telah ditinggalkan oleh pemilik aslinya 8 tahun yang lalu. Karena tidak ada yang merawat, maka kerabat Bangsawan Kim menjualnya pada _Umma_ anda." Leeteuk tersenyum manis. Sebuah kilat aneh tersembunyi dalam sinar matanya.

"Ohh." Tanggap Yunho singkat. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Aku akan beristirahat sampai makan malam. Jangan ada yang menggangguku sebelum waktunya." Kata Yunho sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Baik."

–OoioOoioOoioO–

Yunho membuka pintu kamarnya dengan hati-hati. ia menyeipkan kepalanya diantara pintu untuk meihat keadaa kamarnya. Ia tidak mau jika dikagetkan oleh hantu itu lagi. Sudah cukup tadi ia hampir saja kelepasan berteriak.

Menghela napas, Yunho memasuki kamarnya dan segera membanting tubuhnya ke kasur. Ia memejamkan matanya.

Tiba-tiba HP Yunho bordering. Dengan setengah hati, Yunho mengangkat panggilan itu tanpa melihat ID penelepon.

"Halo?" Yunho menguap. Ia benar-benra mengantuk sekarang.

"_Hyuuuuuuuuung!_" Yunho segera menjauhkan _speaker_ HP dari telinganya yang mendadak berdenging karena suara super adiknya.

"_Ya!_ Jung Changmin! Kau ingin membuat _Hyung_ mu tuli, _Eoh_?" terdengar suara tawa renyah dari seberang sambungan.

"_Tidaklah Hyung. Aku tidak mau membuat Hyung ku yang tampan ini turun pamornya."_

Yunho menghela napas. Perlu kesabaran _extra_ untuk menghadapi adik _evil_nya. "Apa maumu? Jika tidak ada hal penting, akan kututup."

"_Tunggu Hyung! Aku hanya ingin memberitahu hadiah ku untuk Hyung!_"

"Hadiah? Hadiah untuk apa?"

"_Hadiah karena Hyung tidak memberitahukan tentang Min Ji pada Eomma."_

"Oh, tak usah repot Changmin-_ah._ Aku bukan orang yang akan mengumbar hubungan adiknya dengan orang yang dicintainya." Bisa Yunho bayangkan pipi Changmin yang bersemu karena perkataannya itu.

"_Hadiahmu ada di kotak coklat di kopermu Hyung!" _Klik.

Yunho tergelak saat mendengar suara Changmin yang terburu-buru dan memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak. Ia meraih kotak coklat yang berada di meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya. Saat beres-beres tadi, ia memang menemukan kotak coklat ini terselip diantara bajunya. Karena ukurannya yang pipih dan tidak terlalu besar, membuat Yunho hampir menjatuhkannya tadi saat mengangkat bajunya.

Membuka pita hijau yang terpasang cantik membalut kotak itu, alis Yunho terangkat tinggi saat menemukan _PSP_ adiknya didalam kotak itu bersama sebuah kertas putih berisi tulisan cakar ayam sang adik.

_To: Hyungie_

_ Yunho-Hyung! Bagaimana Villanya? Menyenangkan kah? Sebenarnya aku juga ingin ikut denganmu Hyung, tapi aku masih banyak tugas dan urusan You-Know-What. Aku menghadiahkanmu PSP kesayanganku ini supaya Hyung tidak kesepian tanpaku disana. Ahya, kabari temanmu yang sok cantik itu kalau kau liburan Hyung! Aku tidak yakin bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak mengerjainya saat mendengan suara cemprengnya memanggilmu. Kau tau seberapa mengganggunya saat ia memanggilmu 'Yunnie'? Aku merasa ada kucing garong kejepit pintu yang memanggil namamu dengan suaranya yang tercekik._

_Segitu dulu Hyung. Semoga liburanmu menyenangkan._

_Adikmu,_

_Changmin_

Yunho terkekeh membaca tulisan Changmin. Ia jadi ingat belum mengabari Ahra –teman sok cantik yang disebutkan Changmin– tentang liburannya kali ini. Ia berharap Ahra tidak mengunjungi rumahnya hari ini dan mengganggu adiknya.

Meletakkan kembali hadiah Changmin beserta suratnya diatas meja, Yunho memiringkan badannya dan memeluk gulingnya erat. Ia terlalu malas untuk menghubugi Ahra sekarang. Mengunjungi alam mimpi telihat lebih menggiurkan daripada berdialog dengan rekan kerjanya itu. Ditambah lagi seharian ini ia tidak bisa istirahat dengan tenang karena hantu yang terus memunculkan dirinya di hadapan Yunho.

"_Yunnie? Itukah namamu?"_

Mata Yunho terbuka cepat. Untuk ketiga kalinya, istirahatnya harus terganggu oleh sosok yang sama.

"_Boo!"_

Oo–To Be Continued–oO

Author's Note: Hai :D perkenalkan, aku Vindemiatrix67. Kalian bisa memanggilku Vind ^,^ Vind author Newbie disini. Jadi maaf jika ada kesalahan kata, kata yg digunakan berulang, dan kata yg kurang cocok. Dan karena Vind tidak meng-edit fic ini, maka maaf kalo ada miss Typo(s) x(

Segitu dulu deh, salam kenal semua :DDD

Review, please? :D


End file.
